The Sensei and the Student
by Blood Rose Vampiress
Summary: After a long time training, Kakashi wonders if he is in love with Sasuke. Does Sasuke feel the same? Before time skip, KakashixSasuke


It was high noon. Sunlight streamed across the village of Konoha, warming the air. It was early spring, but it felt like summer on that beautiful Tuesday afternoon. Kakashi was standing by a bridge, waiting for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. For once he was early, and they weren't there yet. Kakashi leaned against the bridge railing and stared off into the distance. _Where can they be? _Kakashi wondered, checking his watch. They were all late. He sighed. _I guess trainings not going to happen today. _He thought and started to walk away.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a triumphant voice hollered "I'm here! Believe it! Now we can get the party started!" It was Naruto, and behind him were Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi sighed and checked his watch again. "You're late." He stated bluntly. "Oh give us a break!" Naruto yelled. "You're always late! Anyway, we were in the forest and got lost," he lied. Kakashi rolled his eyes. Getting lost was an excuse he always used. "Well, let's get training." He replied. Nodding, Team 7 walked to the training field. "Now then…" Kakashi said, wondering what to do with them. Then he got an idea. "Naruto, you and Sakura go train over there." He pointed to another field behind some trees. "I want to train Sasuke." Sakura groaned. "Kakashi-sensei! Do I have to?" She whined. "Naruto's such a… such a… dunce!" "Awww Sakura, don't say that!" Naruto called. "Sensei, can't I train with Sasuke? You can train with Naruto!" Sakura stated. "No." Kakashi said firmly. "I need to help Sasuke with his chidori." He shooed them away.

"Now," he said turning to Sasuke. "Show me what you can do." Sasuke activated his sharingan, and quickly made a blazing-blue chidori. He ran forward at top speed and shoved the chidori at a tree. There was a loud crash, and the tree and the one behind it fell over. Kakashi started clapping. "Great job! Excellent chidori!" He usually would not praise this much, for he thought it made his students conceited, but he couldn't help it this time. It was indeed a very good chidori, the best Sasuke had ever made. Kakashi was very impressed; the Uchiha was learning fast. Sasuke slid to the ground against another tree, panting. Chidori took up a lot of chakra, and he could only use two a day if he spaced them out. Kakashi smiled and sat down beside him. "You're learning fast, Sasuke." He began. If you keep this up you will be far ahead of Naruto, Sakura, and all the other gennin in Konoha. You're above chuunin level, you know. Next time the exams come around, I know you'll ace them. No one can beat you now." Sasuke smiled a little. This was good news. He knew he was getting stronger, but he still liked to have it confirmed. He was closer to killing his brother than ever before, and would do anything to get stronger.

"How about if we get some ramen now?" Kakashi asked, standing up and brushing dirt off his pants. Naruto and Sakura will be alright alone for a couple of hours." Sasuke stood up too. "Fine. Let's go." He started walking toward Ichiraku Ramen, the town's popular ramen bar. They walked into the ramen bar and sat down at a table by the back. It was strangely empty for a sunny afternoon; usually this place was crowded. They ordered their ramen and began eating when it came.

After it was done Sasuke sat there staring at the window at the bright sun. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Kakashi watched him thoughtfully. _The boy is getting bigger every day_, Kakashi thought. _Soon he'll be as big as his brother._ An image of Itachi flashed through Kakashi's mind and Kakashi realized once again how alike they looked. "Of course, Sasuke's much hotter." He accidently said out loud. He gasped and quickly covered his mouth, his face turning slightly red. Sasuke blinked and stared at Kakashi with big wide onyx eyes. "What did you say?" He asked, wondering if he had heard wrong. _It sounds like he said I'm hotter than someone… but I probably just heard wrong. _Sasuke thought, blushing lightly. He doubted Kakashi ever thought of him that way, but it was nice to imagine. Kakashi closed his eyes then opened them, looking straight at Sasuke. There was no use covering up what he said now, Sasuke already heard. He sighed and looked at the table. "I said you're much hotter." He muttered. Sasuke blushed again, stunned that he had heard right. "Hotter than whom?" He whispered, also looking at the table. "Itachi." Kakashi replied, raising his head slightly to look at Sasuke, He had thought Sasuke would have run out of there and never came back once he heard that. He was glad the Uchiha didn't seem angry at the thought. "You really think that? Sasuke whispered, wondering if Kakashi was joking. "Yes," Kakashi said, staring into Sasuke's eyes. "I really think that." Sasuke smiled a little and looked up at Kakashi. "Well… just so you know I think you're rather hot as well." He said bravely, hoping Kakashi's reaction wouldn't be bad. Kakashi smiled at him, a little surprised. He hadn't known Sasuke felt that way about him. "So ummm…" Sasuke looked out the window, at a loss for words. Kakashi smiled at him. He had never seen the Uchiha so speechless. "Why don't we go to the park?" He asked, not knowing what else to do. Sasuke sighed in relief, glad for something to do. "Okay." He said, getting up. Kakashi got up as well and, after they paid, they walked out the door. Kakashi took Sasuke's hand as they walked, and Sasuke smiled up at him, moving closer. Kakashi leaned down and brushed his lips softly against Sasuke's, kissing him gently. Sasuke blushed and kissed back, reaching up to wrap his arms around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi put his hands around Sasuke's waist, and they stood there like that for a minute, their eyes closed, bodies pressed closely together, kissing.


End file.
